


Болезненные воспоминания

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Амиран - сын фермера, которого достают местные хулиганы, и когда он находит в себе смелость и силы дать отпор, он не получает того, чего ожидал.





	Болезненные воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №338 ориджинал фикшен

Солнечный, летний день. По небу проплывают редкие тучи, предвещая освежающую прохладу летнего дождя. Могучий дуб раскинулся на берегу озера, создавая укромную тень, защищающую от летнего зноя, а бриз прекрасно дополнял её освежающую прохладу. В тени дуба сидел белокурый мальчик лет двенадцати, обхватив колени обеими руками, его лицо выглядело встревоженно и одновременно растерянно.  
— Сегодня ты выглядишь ещё печальнее чем вчера, — произнес второй мальчишка, который появился из ниоткуда, его тело как будто состояло из черного дыма. — Тебя опять кто-то обидел, Амиран?  
Но тот не слушал нежданного гостя. Он лишь глянул коротко исподлобья, а затем продолжил всматриваться в даль озера.  
— Ну же! — нетерпеливо продолжил мальчишка, его длинные черные волосы развевались при легком летнем бризе. — Мне ты можешь рассказать!  
После этих слов он опустился на колени рядом с Амираном. Костяшки на тыльной стороне ладони Амирана были сбиты в кровь, на что мельком бросил взгляд второй мальчишка, но быстро поднял глаза и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Ого! Ты что, подрался? — продолжил допытываться он.  
Амиран медленно кивнул.  
— Да, но это не то чтобы была драка, — прозвучал неровный голос Амирана. — Рей, ты помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Олива?  
Рей кивнул и поправил свои растрепанные волосы.  
— Неужели он опять тебя доставал? — спросил Рей. — Я давно тебе говорил, что ему надо врезать, как следует. Хочешь, я тебе в этом помогу?  
— Нет, не стоит, — перебил его Амиран. — Теперь у него долго не будет охоты ко мне подходить.  
— Неужели ты сам разобрался? — произнес Рей голосом, больше похожим на голос взрослого человека, чем на мальчишеский.  
— Можно и так сказать, — Амиран нервно сглотнул. — Сегодня он опять меня дразнил. Потом начал толкаться и кидать в меня разные вещи, я уже и не помню толком что именно, но потом он попытался меня ударить. Зачем? Зачем он это делал?  
Амиран прервался и всхлипнул.  
— Тише, теперь все позади, — сказал Рей успокаивающим тоном. — Теперь всё позади. Продолжай.  
— Дальше я уже точно не помню, — всхлипнул Амиран снова, — время как будто замедлилось, я ударил его по лицу несколько раз, но не почувствовал боли, на секунду мне даже стало лучше, и я продолжал бить, но потом остановился, потому что Олив уже забился в угол как испуганный котенок, понимаешь? Он испугался! А потом я понял, что наделал, но я не хотел этого, так получилось само, понимаешь? Я не хотел его калечить даже за то, что он постоянно надо мной издевался. Зачем я это сделал? Теперь мне стыдно, я не хотел этого! Я не хотел делать ему больно!  
— Как это глупо, — прервал его Рей. — Он это заслужил.  
— Нет! — перебил его Амиран. — Даже если заслужил, то я не имел право это делать!  
— Ещё как имел, — продолжил Рей. — Посмотри на себя. Что ты видишь? Ты страдал побольше него, сколько он издевался над тобой? У всего есть конец, и он это понимал, но теперь ты объяснил ему это на его языке. С людьми по-людски, со зверями по-зверски.

— Нет. Это не так, — сказал полушепотом мужчина в потрепанном плаще, сильный дождь заглушал его голос.  
Он сжимал свой дорожный посох и грелся у костра в тени ветвистого дерева. Вокруг царила ночь, и темнота окружала его. Его одежда была вымокшей, и он периодически вздрагивал от холода.  
— Ты совсем не жалеешь себя, — произнес мягкий женский голос.  
Мужчина обернулся — перед его лицом была прекрасная девушка с серебристыми волосами. Было ощущение того, что от нее исходит мягкое голубоватое сияние, хотя её одежды были в основном черные и серебряные. Мягкой, почти плывущей походкой, она подошла к нему и заглянула в его глаза. Мужчина взял посох в одну руку и провел черту между ним и девушкой.  
— Дальше ни шагу, — выдал он суровым тоном.  
— Мне и не нужно, — ухмыльнулась девушка, а серебристые украшения в её волосах издали короткий звон. — Почему ты так часто сожалеешь о содеянном?  
— Потому что сделанного не повернуть вспять. Однажды сказанное слово уже не вернется в уста, однажды сделанное исправить в разы труднее чем кажется, — уже спокойно произнес мужчина.  
Девушка снова ухмыльнулась и присела на один из могучих корней дерева, было такое ощущение, что капли дождя не касаются её тела.  
— Именно поэтому ты начал лечить людей? — спросила девушка все тем же безмятежным тоном.  
— Нет. Это я делаю, потому что могу помочь, — ответил мужчина.  
— Забавно, ты лечишь тела и души других людей, но не можешь помочь себе, — произнесла девушка, в этот момент мужчина спрятал свою руку между складок одежды, — сапожник без сапог…  
— Это не имеет значения, — сказал мужчина уверенно. — Кто ты? Дух? Призрак или ещё какое-либо наваждение?  
— Ни то, ни другое и не третье. Я лишь приглядываю за тобой. Издалека. Мне любопытно, только и всего, а тут такой случай…  
— Какой случай? — спросил мужчина, но вокруг уже никого не было. Он подкинул остатки хвороста в костер и расположился поудобнее, а затем закрыл глаза. Это будет долгая ночь.  
Наутро все забылось, как дурной сон. Оно больше не имело смысла, а может ничего этого и не было на самом деле? Почему это происходит вновь и вновь, как будто так и задумано? Нет, это уже не важно. Утро будит и приносит новые заботы: что сегодня кушать, что делать и в каком порядке. А было не имеет смысла. Точнее, смысла в нем не больше, чем мы ему даем. Ведь так? А сейчас есть дела более насущные.  
Надо собрать трав, чтобы было чем лечить. Хвоща для остановки крови почти не осталось — весь потратил. А ещё было бы неплохо сделать отвар из коры дуба, чтобы снимать боль. Ещё осталось немного мать-и-мачехи и шалфея, но этого надолго не хватит, а значит при случае и их запасти надо бы. А также полынь и пустырник, чтобы лучше спалось.  
Много работы, и путь не близкий. Надо идти, а там видно будет. Но только одно непонятно, если все это было не взаправду, то откуда эти болезненные воспоминания?


End file.
